Castlevania: The Two Heroes
by Darksax
Summary: This Castlevania story is about two heroes who travel to Castlevania to seek for thier true purpose of life. One for his people and the other, for her friend.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The year, 1797. Evil is awaken in Castlevania. Dracula awakens and starts to plan for his world domination by turning everybody in the world into vampires. Dracula looks like all the Draculas you seen in movies and read in other books. He walks over to three other coffins, and then awakens three lovely ladies named, Drucela, Drula, and Druleka. Drucela has blond hair, blue eyes, and always wear a purple dress. Drula has black hair, brown eyes, and always wears a red dress. Finally, Druleka has brown hair, green eyes, and always wears a green dress. These three ladies are Dracula's servants and wives. They sometimes fight over who's the best looking, who has the best dress, who's the favorite one, but they get along with each other when they do Dracula's biddings. These four vampires bring the world into pure darkness. They live in a castle that's fifty stories high, bricked – built, has over hundred rooms and traps, has a clock tower, and a maze garden. They call it "Castlevania." Castlevania is located in the deep forest and mountains of Transylvania. Citizens from Transylvania and other parts of the world try to vanquish Dracula, but fail to do so but, two unlikely heroes will have the courage to face him. This is where the story begins! **


	2. Chapter I: The Quest Begins

**I**

"**Wake up Cherry!" says Cherry's mother.**

**Cherry jumps out of the bed quickly because she knows that she's late for school. Fourteen year old Cherry has short black hair, beautiful purple – hazel eyes, and is about five feet and five inches. She rushes to get ready for school. She eats breakfast quickly and then rushes out of her two story house. Across the street from her is another two story house with one man living there. The man living across the street is Val. Eighteen year old Val has spiked blond hair, brown eyes, and is about six feet and one inch. He slowly gets prepared for his quest for Castlevania. His reason to travel there is because he wants to be a true hero, and to avenge deaths for many people close to him that were killed by Dracula. He gets his equipment, with are: a revolver, a whip, holy water, and armor that is blessed and light. He puts on a red cape because he believes it symbolizes the blood he shed from other evil darkness things. He prays for a while, and then leaves.**

**At school, Cherry sits in class and realizes that her best Shauna is missing since her dare to go and touch the castle door of Castlevania and run back.**

"**Welcome to another day of school" says Cherry's teacher sadly. **

"**What's wrong?" a kid asks.**

"**Shauna is missing" the teacher replies, and then she starts to cry.**

**Cherry remembers about the dare that Shauna had to do. She closes her eyes, closes her hands in a fist, and then regrets for letting Shauna go to Castlevania. She opens her eyes and looks out the clear window. She sees nothing but tress, and then all of the sudden, something appears within the trees. She looks closely and sees a dog – like beast, with yellow eyes. She assumes that it's a werewolf but thinks in her mind that a werewolf has not been seen for over a hundred years. She and the black dog – like beast stare at each other eye to eye for a while, and then it leaves swiftly into the forest of trees. She keeps on staring until,**

"**BONG!"**

**Cherry jumps out of her chair from ring of the school bell.**

"**Its break time" says the teacher still sadly.**

**Cherry gets up and heads home instead.**

**She arrives home quickly and gets ready to travel to Castlevania. She dresses up into a purple shirt, blue skirt, and a huge red ribbon wrapped around her waist. She looks under her bed and takes out two ring blades, holy water, and a steak. She searches around the house and finds also a revolver with silver bullets in it. She packs everything in it in a backpack and starts to write a note to her mother:**

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm going on a camping trip with some of my friends in the blessed forest. I already packed up everything that I need and you don't have to check up on us, because Rick's cousin from Hoover town will be taking care and guiding us. We'll be back in two weeks, and bring something for everybody._

_Your daughter,_

_Cherry Schlock_

**She leaves the note on the kitchen table and leaves the house quickly without no one noticing her entering the forest that leads to Castlevania.**


	3. Chapter II: The Two Heroes Meet

**II**

Cherry leaves her hometown sneakily so that she would not be stopped from entering the forest that leads to mountains that finally leads into Castlevania. As she walks through the forest, she looks toward and seems that the forest is filled with endless trees. She seems to become bored and then realizes that she is walking through the forest that she saw that dog – beast with yellow eyes that stared at her while in class. Fear starts to claim her in her mind, so she starts to speed up her walking. All of the sudden, she hears heavy breathing. She stops walking, and then turns around very slowly as though she's expecting something big. She sees the dog – beast with yellow eyes stare at her viciously. Both stare at each other eye to eye for a while, and then it stops as it starts to growl at her. She quickly starts to run away without noticing that she has weapons on her. She runs and runs and notices that the dog – beast with yellow eyes is chasing her. She continues to run until she sees a man with spiky yellow hair with a whip and pistol on his waist drinking water out of a well. At that very instance, she knew that it was the man that lived across from her back in town. She yells at him,

"KILL IT! KILL IT! IT WANTS TO EAT ME!" She then wraps her arms around Val tightly.

Val quickly takes out his pistol and aims where Cherry came from, but sees nothing at all. He then puts his pistol away and then asks,

"What's the 'it' thing that wanted to eat you, or more like, WHERE IS IT?"

Cherry un – wraps her arms around Val and turns around. She walks a few steps ahead and then answers,

"That dog – beast thing with yellow eyes! It was chasing me, and it wanted to eat me! Did you see it coming after me as I approached you?"

"You have been eating too much candy have you little girl?" Val asks stupidly.

"For your information, I'm not a little girl. I'm fourteen and I haven't had any sweets today", Cherry replies angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I was being sarcastic. I believe that what you explained, you were chased by a werewolf. It's kind of odd, because we haven't seen a werewolf set foot in this forest for nearly a hundred years", Val explains. He then scratches his head and asks,

"What are you doing in this forest by yourself?"

Cherry takes a deep breath and then explains,

"I'm going to Castlevania to find my friend Shauna who has been missing for two days already"

"HA!" Val laughs as though it was a joke. "You think you can go to Castlevania?"

Cherry looks at him angrily and then says,

"Oh! You don't have to be mean about it! Why are you going to Castlevania for? Mr. Think he has the chance of kicking some monster butt!"

Val stops laughing and says,

"You're serious about this then, huh? The reason I'm going to Castlevania is because I have unfinished business to attend to"

"Well then, I'm coming with you!" Cherry declares confidently.

"Are you serious?" Val says as though Cherry was crazy. "Castlevania is filled with vampires, werewolves, and all sorts of monsters. It would be hectic to bring you along"

"Oh please! I need to know how my friend is doing", Cherry pleads.

"So", Val replies as he sighs.

"You're going to let a fourteen year old girl stranded in a forest with a werewolf waiting to eat me? I shou -" Cherry stops and then grins evilly. "To even set foot on this forest, you need to have permission from the general back in town. So, where are those papers?"

"You're in this forest too, and you'll be in deep shit too", Val says happily.

Cherry just smiles and says, "I'll say that you kidnapped me. Goodbye!" She starts skipping away and then Val shouts,

"Wait!"

Cherry turns around quickly and asks happily,

"What is it, kidnapper?"

Val sighs and thinks in his mind,

"_Let is be the last I ever do this!_ I'll let you come with me if you keep the pace with me, don't wander off a lot, and not be annoying!"

Cherry jumps with joy and replies,

"Of course!" She reaches her hand out to Val to shake it. Val sticks his hand out and both heroes shake each other's hand.

"It's Cherry", Cherry says as she shakes his hand.

"Oh! Its Val", Val responds as he lets go of Cherry's hand.

"Okay then! Let's get movin'!" Cherry commands happily.

Both heroes manage through the forest of endless trees and then enter the mountains. As they enter the mountains, Cherry shouts and points out,

"There's a man lying on the floor!"

Both heroes see a man on the floor that seemed to be in his mid – thirties, brown hair, and seems to wear clothes that have been torn out.

"Wait here", Val Commands as he runs toward the man. He checks for a pulse and then states suspiciously,

"He's dead"

Cherry runs toward the dead man and Val and then asks,

"Is there any bite marks or anything?"

Val examines the dead man closely and then replies,

"No bite marks at all, but it seems that he has been beaten to death with something very heavy. It wasn't the work of Dracula or any of his mistresses, but these beating marks are very odd"

All of the sudden the ground shakes. Cherry and Val get up quickly and try to maintain their balance. It felt to them as though they were in an earthquake.

"What's happening?" Cherry asks loudly.

Val responds by taking out a long, shiny sword that he had in a hung case on his back quickly while maintaining his balance. Cherry looks at him seriously, and then takes out her two sharp golden ring – blades. Both heroes get ready for the battle that awaits them.


	4. Chapter III: The Horror Begins

**III**

As both heroes get ready for an upcoming battle to start, Val prays silently as the ground continues to shake. Cherry on the other hand, grips on her ring blades very tight and notices that fear is overcoming her again as her tiny palms begin to sweat. The ground stops shaking, and both heroes sigh for relief. They both put their weapons away, and then Cherry states,

"I thought that something was coming for a surprise!"

All of the sudden, a skeletal hand grabs hold of Cherry from the ground! She screams and then Val takes out his sword and cuts the skeletal hand with one quick swipe. Cherry falls to the ground, and then quickly gets up. She takes out her ring blades again after she gets up. Both heroes stand side by side as they see skeletal people come out from the ground. Both heroes watch nervously as skeletal people just come up and up, seeming there's no end to it. Val quickly takes out some powder that he spreads on him and Cherry. Cherry looks at Val like he's crazy and asks,

"What are you doing?"

Val puts the powder away and answers,

"Its fairy dust. It's supposed to give you the power to shoot out fireballs that vanquish all that's evil. Just shoot your hand out and then a color fireball will shoot out from your hand. It won't hurt", Val states quickly.

Cherry looks at her hands and then shoots out her right hand and a purple fireball shoots out and breaks apart about three skeletal people.

"WOW! This kicks butt!" Cherry exclaims excitedly.

Val just charges at the mob of skeletal people and starts slicing them apart quickly. Cherry quickly gets her act together and charges to at the skeletal people. The skeletal people, just being skeleton and no brains at all, did not have a change against Val and Cherry. Both heroes finish the job quickly without any scratches. Both take a breather and Cherry states,

"I think that man was beaten to death by those skeletal people"

"I think so", Val replies as he gets up and helps get Cherry up to.

"Well then, what's next?" Cherry asks.

"Let's move on first, and then see what's going on around here", Val commands.

Both heroes walk through the mountains without any skeletal people appearing at them. As they walk, Cherry asks,

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Val asks as he begins to turn red.

Cherry giggles and then says,

"I take that as a 'no'"

Val just continues to blush and Cherry states,

"You'll find your true 'princess' one of these days"

"That day is not today then", Val states sarcastically.

Both heroes continue to walk until they see a huge black metal gate.

"This is the biggest gate I have ever seen", Cherry states as she wonders it.

"This is the entrance of Dracula's property, or more like the yard of Castlevania", Val informs as he wonders the gate too. "Cherry, there's a switch right next to you on the right. Can you push it?"

"Yeah", Cherry replies as she searches for the switch. It's hard for her to find the switch because it's very foggy.

She finally finds the switch, which looks like a big black block. She pushes with all of her strength, and then rests.

"Can you hurry up!" Val shouts.

"Can you wait! This switch is very heavy to push!" Cherry shouts back.

She pushes harder and harder, but she still can't push it. She sighs, and then takes out her ring blades to slice the block easily.

"Finally! Why couldn't I do this since the beginning?" Cherry wonders.

She quickly runs to Val, and then Val says while the gate opens up slowly,

"It's about time"

Cherry just rolls her eyes and Val just lets out a little laugh to himself. Both heroes wait until they hear a gorilla scream from behind the gate. Both heroes look at each other like they heard something very odd.

"This can't be good", says Cherry as she takes out her ring blades once more.

Val looks at Cherry and also takes out his sword once more.

"Something very big is coming", Val states. "Something very big"

Both heroes prepare themselves as the gate finally opens!


End file.
